


Always stuck in a moment like this

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Slurs, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La guerra nell'Hueco Mundo è finita. Ichigo Kurosaki è andato via ma c'è qualcuno che non ha dimenticato la sua promessa ed è deciso a fargliela mantenere a tutti i costi. Peccato che ancora non conosca la situazione particolare in cui si trova l'ex-Sostituto Shinigami, ora che finalmente ha raggiunto la tanta agognata normalità.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quel trollone del Kubo non mi farà mai la grazia di regalarmi una scena come qui ho descritto quindi faccio la brava fungherla e me la scrivo da sola. Magra consolazione? Sarà ma almeno ho messo su carta ciò che penso di questi due (e quando mai). Bene, fine del delirio, buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #055.Spirito

_I can’t break away from those eyes that I’ve been drawn into_   
_I’m almost drowning in them now, but I don’t want to be set free_   
_As we are now, I’m going to hold you tight and close my eyes_

È già stato a Karakura altre volte, quando attraversa la Garganta violando ogni possibile patto la sua nuova Regina abbia stretto con l’invasore Shinigami. La quiete assoluta che lo accoglie fra quei cieli azzurri gioca a favore della rapidità con cui deve muoversi.

Non c’è alcun avversario in grado di tenergli testa, non c’è sorveglianza abbastanza efficace per contrastarlo e quel pensiero, che fino a qualche mese prima lo avrebbe gettato nel più euforico degli stati, adesso sembra essere diventato soltanto latore di sventure.

Il Pesquis sonda rapidamente la superficie abitata sotto i suoi piedi, sfiora e scarta con impazienza reiatsu più o meno familiari ma quasi tutti troppo infimi per tenergli testa. Nessuno di loro, però, reca quella traccia inconfondibile, il sentore di battaglia e di pericolo che è riuscito a mettergli in corpo tanta adrenalina come mai ne aveva percepita prima nella sua vita da Arrancar.

«Che cazzo!» arrendersi alla ricerca, alla fine, sembra la più penosa delle sconfitte.

Non c’è.

La realtà dei fatti è lì, nuda e semplice: _lui non c’è_. Non c’è più lo spirito testardo e orgoglioso che aveva stretto una promessa, che andava ben oltre le parole pronunciate in mezzo alla sabbia impregnata di sangue del suo mondo. Credeva che avesse le palle per mantenerla ma a quanto pare gli esseri umani non hanno un briciolo di onore o rispetto per l’avversario. Se poi sono anche mezzi Shinigami, allora non c’è possibilità di aspettarsi qualcosa di buono da loro.

Tuttavia è ancora troppo presto per tirarsi indietro, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez non è tipo da gettare la spugna così facilmente, neanche quando il suo tempo è così disgraziatamente limitato. Non sa dove possa abitare, lo stupido mezzo Shinigami dai capelli arancioni, ma può seguire il reiatsu dell’umana che tanta pena si è dato di salvare. Riconosce quasi immediatamente l’impronta dolce che emana dal suo spirito e intesse l’aria che la circonda ma si tiene ben distante da lei. Non la teme ma non ha alcuna intenzione di farsi scoprire e mascherare il reiatsu non è esattamente il suo forte.

Il pedinamento, a Baraggan piacendo, dura poco, anche se gli dà occasione di approfondire la normale giornata di vita di un essere umano. Kurosaki e la sua banda si riuniscono in un assurdo casermone pieno di altra gente – quasi tutta dall’aspetto molto giovane – e passano delle ore intere… a non fare niente. Non ne capisce il motivo e in fondo gliene importa poco; ha sempre ritenuto gli esseri umani una razza inferiore e alquanto stupida, troppo legata alle formalità esteriori e alle regole per assaporare una sana esistenza basata sulla pura e semplice legge del più forte.

L’impulso di mettere fine a quell’inutile manfrina è grande ma Grimmjow non può permettersi assolutamente di fare irruzione in mezzo a tutte quelle persone, fra cui sicuramente due o tre potrebbero vederlo e riconoscerlo. La segretezza – vigliaccheria, direbbe lui – gli impone di non palesarsi in maniera tanto plateale. E poi c’è qualcos’altro che lo trattiene. La totale indifferenza di Ichigo nei suoi confronti lo mette pesantemente in allarme. Continua a non percepire nulla e vuole ancora credere che lo Shinigami lo faccia apposta, che sia tutto un trucco per non attaccar briga lì, in mezzo ai compagni alla cui protezione sembra tenere così tanto.

E allora decide di stare al gioco, perché puntare la preda e inseguirla fino a chiuderla in un angolo è un esercizio di forza che non lo stancherà mai. Perché ha più gusto, dopo, combattere e vincere l’avversario. Quando finalmente la campanella suona e i ragazzi si riversano in strada, gli sembrano essere passati secoli e prova un tale senso di disagio che al confronto anche le più dure battute di caccia tenutesi nell’Hueco Mundo gli sembrano rilassanti. Detesta l’inazione più di ogni altra cosa e, per sua fortuna, lo Shinigami non si perde in chiacchiere con i suoi compagni ma si allontana ben presto da loro, imboccando una strada tutta sua.

Si dirige verso le alte sponde del fiume che attraversa Karakura e lo costeggia per buona parte della sua lunghezza, fino a inoltrarsi in un punto pressoché deserto. Grimmjow lo giudica il momento buono per farsi avanti e plana verso il basso, atterrando sulle punte dei piedi come un gatto guardingo che si prepari a catturare un topo distratto. C’è uno splendido sole pomeridiano che illumina ogni cosa e, con la luce sparata in faccia, la schiena di Ichigo è colma di un’ombra scura che pare ricalcare la forma del suo vecchio shihakusho. Un sorriso taglia in due il viso dell’Arrancar, le dita prudono e fremono mentre le avvicina all’elsa della sua fidata Pantera ma Kurosaki è così assurdamente… distante. La tensione che gli innerva ogni singolo muscolo si fa man mano più forte, mentre si arresta nella sua posizione d’attacco e gli lancia uno sguardo azzurro di ira mal repressa.

«Kurosaki!» ruggisce, deciso a richiamare l’attenzione dell’avversario. Tutta la sua attesa, però, va in frantumi nel giro di pochi istanti.

Ichigo non reagisce. Resta immobile a fissare il fiume che scorre placido sotto di loro. È completamente inerme. La consapevolezza raggiunge la Sexta in un lampo dolorosissimo che riesce a minare persino il solido strato delle sue certezze.

«Che cazzo ti prende, Shinigami?! Reagisci!» sbraita, lo sfilare del metallo di Pantera che fende l’aria ad accompagnare le sue proteste. Neanche stavolta lo Shinigami accenna una mossa. Grimmjow lo sente – o sarebbe più corretto dire che non sente affatto – come quello che ha di fronte non sia più l’Ichigo Kurosaki che ha conosciuto. Gli manca qualcosa di fondamentale, non c’è più quel reiatsu spaventosamente forte ad avvolgerlo, non c’è più la sua grinta, non c’è più lo spirito orgoglioso che rendeva estremamente soddisfacente anche la sola idea di sfidarlo.

Che cosa sia successo in quei due mesi di lontananza, Grimmjow lo sapeva anche prima di scendere sulla Terra ma semplicemente lo riteneva assurdo. E continua a non crederci, continua a non credere che il Sostituto Shinigami che tanto filo da torcere gli ha dato _abbia perso i suoi poteri_.

L’Espada è ancora impegnato nell’elaborare quella sconcertante scoperta, quando Ichigo finalmente si volta. Se per un attimo ha creduto di essere stato percepito, si sbaglia di grosso. Ogni sua speranza si infrange, come il mare in tempesta fa sugli scogli, contro l’espressione neutrale che distende i tratti del volto di Ichigo. Lo sguardo castano del ragazzo è rivolto nella sua direzione ma fende letteralmente il vuoto, attraversandolo come se neanche esistesse.

Lo Shinigami non lo vede e non c’è modo di tener testa a un paio di occhi che neanche sanno della tua esistenza. Per Ichigo Kurosaki Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez è diventato soltanto un’altra anima morta che nessuna influenza potrà più avere sulla sua vita.

Una rabbia così feroce lo assale che per un secondo esatto l’Arrancar medita persino di ucciderlo. Qualsiasi cosa gli sia successo, sopprimerlo potrebbe essere la maniera migliore per eliminare il suo più temibile avversario prima che riguadagni la sua forza e torni a tenergli testa. Solleva persino il pugno ed ecco che Ichigo è perfettamente al suo fianco, che guarda dinnanzi a sé senza sospettare nemmeno la sua presenza.

È quel particolare a togliere ogni motivazione al suo gesto. Non è l’Ichigo Kurosaki con cui vuole chiudere i conti, quello lì. Non c’è alcun guizzo di orgoglio in quelle iridi spente, è così frustrante sapere che neanche la più violenta delle sue azioni potrebbe sbloccare una situazione di tragico stallo, che Grimmjow manda un ringhio basso e cupo, spintonando malamente il ragazzo per poi spiccare un balzo e innalzarsi verso il cielo terso che li sovrasta.

Si volta ancora, mentre l’umano diventa gradualmente una figura sempre più sbiadita e rassegnata nel suo campo visivo. È rimasto sulla Terra troppo a lungo e inutilmente. Non può correre il rischio che quella sua bravata venga scoperta, _ha bisogno di vivere_. Ne ha bisogno per togliersi dalla bocca il disgusto di quell’incontro, perché non si può morire così, con la consapevolezza che l’uomo che ti ha ridato la forza per lottare, anche quando eri condannato a una fine certa, si sia trasformato in un guscio vuoto e privo di ogni voglia di combattere.

Arriverà il momento in cui Ichigo Kurosaki recupererà i suoi poteri, sa che quello sciocco testardo troverà un modo. E se non lo farà, riflette aspramente attraversando la Garganta, significa che non si darà neanche la pena di cercarlo ancora.

―

Lo sente. Il deserto attorno a lui, ogni singolo granello di sabbia, tutto trema e si scuote sotto l’onda di quell’aumento improvviso di reiatsu, che colpisce anche lui, mimetizzato sotto lo straccio bianco che gli fa da mantello e lo nasconde all’occhio attento dei nuovi nemici.

Sono giorni che si nasconde, allenandosi e cercando disperatamente un modo di essere all’altezza. Per quanta fiducia in se stesso riponga, però, non può negare che, se neppure Harribel è riuscita a tener testa agli invasori, lui da solo non può combinare molto altro.

Stava ormai per palesarsi a quegli stramaledetti Quincy – stanco di condurre una guerra intestina che non si addice per nulla alla sua natura – quando ha percepito la spaventosa variazione di potere che si è verificata a una certa distanza dal luogo in cui si trova ora.

La riconoscerebbe ovunque, quella. È l’orma di uno degli spiriti più forti che abbia mai incontrato. L’orma di un formidabile… stronzo che si è fatto attendere diciassette mesi, prima di degnarsi di muovere il culo e presentarsi al suo cospetto. Sembra possedere ancora più potere di quanto ne aveva prima e questo è bene, è pane per i suoi denti taglienti e la sua bocca affamata. Non si cura neanche di essere guardingo, benché abbia percepito chiara e tonda la presenza di uno dei nuovi invasori contrastare quello spirito poco dopo il suo ingresso nell’Hueco Mundo.

Non importa, sono mesi che non sente tanta adrenalina strizzargli le viscere, le forze in suo possesso sono ora sufficienti a distruggere non una ma ben due armate di quei bastardi vestiti di bianco. Comincia a correre, il mantello bianco che gli svolazza sopra la schiena, sospinto in alto dall’aria che va smuovendo mentre attraversa in pochi istanti il cammino percorso arrancando per ore.

È tutto troppo bello per essere vero ma Grimmjow non è tipo da calmarsi e richiamarsi all’ordine, continua la sua corsa a rotta di collo verso l’obiettivo, senza azzardarsi a volare, perché nella sua situazione rischia di trasformarsi in un facile bersaglio. Non può farsi ammazzare, non ora che è a pochi metri dalla tanto agognata meta finale.

L’aria è frizzante attorno a lui, l’atmosfera grigia e monotona dell’Hueco Mundo è fittamente impregnata dell’odore esaltante di promesse infine mantenute e del sentore di nuove sfide che andranno tutte assolutamente vinte.

Dovrà eliminare quel bastardo che sta intralciando lo Shinigami ma neanche la differenza di forza fra loro importa più, troverà il modo di colmarla, c’è sempre una soluzione e lui è abbastanza forte per avere il tempo necessario a resistere finché non ce l’avrà fatta.

Ad ogni passo che scalcia nella sabbia, il reiatsu che ha avvertito si fa più intenso. È il suo spirito, lo riconoscerebbe anche ora che è cambiato, perché ha qualcosa di diverso. Non è come quella volta sul fiume, quindici mesi prima. Ora non gli manca più nulla, piuttosto sì è aggiunto un potere che di lui ancora non conosceva ma puzza di Hollow lontano un miglio. Gli piace, forse perché è affine al suo, forse perché gli dice che stavolta lui è anche più forte di prima. Sarà ancora più difficile batterlo e a quel pensiero Grimmjow ringhia divertito e spicca un balzo in avanti.

È tutto vero, non è una stupida illusione, non ha neanche bisogno del Pesquis per distinguere il suo potere, potrebbe afferrare il reiatsu che lo investe in folate improvvise fra le dita e strapparlo, tanto è denso e prepotente.

Quanto dannatissimo tempo ha aspettato questo momento, è così su di giri che avrebbe voglia di tirargli un calcio in faccia e fargli saltare quattro o cinque denti non appena se lo trovasse a portata di piede ma quello schifosissimo Quincy gli impedisce una mossa simile, almeno per il momento.

La prima cosa che vede spiccare in mezzo al mare bianco e nero di sabbia e colpi sferrati che si susseguono, è proprio un ciuffo assurdamente arancione che si fa strada contro gli attacchi insistenti del nemico. La seconda è Tensa Zangetsu che fende l’aria, con una linea decisamente diversa da quella che ricordava ma ci sarà tempo per colmare anche quella lacuna.

Ciò che importa, ora, è che Ichigo Kurosaki è davanti a lui, vivo e con tutti i suoi poteri spirituali al posto giusto. Ed è in difficoltà. Il tizio assurdo contro cui sta combattendo pare particolarmente votato al gioco sporco. In un’altra occasione, Grimmjow lo lascerebbe a cavarsela da solo. Ma quella scena gli ricorda nitidamente una situazione già vissuta, il momento esatto in cui ha visto per l’ultima volta il mezzo Shinigami.

Lealtà per lealtà, certi favori è quasi d’obbligo restituirli al nemico. Perché lui odia essere in debito e detesta ancora di più dover ringraziare qualcuno che non sia se stesso per essere ancora vivo. Ichigo ha commesso un peccato mortale, dimostrandogli la compassione di un guerriero che risparmia l’avversario ormai inerme. È quel particolare che lo rende più forte, anche se Grimmjow non è ancora disposto ad ammetterlo.

La sente anche mentre Ichigo viene sorpreso da una mossa che non aveva affatto calcolato: la volontà di vincere senza tradire se stesso è tanto forte da far splendere di una luce superba il suo spirito. Quello che mancava, è tornato al suo posto.

All’Espada non servono ulteriori conferme. Si slancia in avanti, ogni nervo proteso a comandare il gesto successivo, e Pantera digrigna fiera nell’aria, fendendola da parte a parte. Il colpo che la lama para di piatto è più forte di quello che si aspettava ma Grimmjow si limita a sollevare le spalle e incassarlo tutto lì, i piedi che affondano nella sabbia per non perdere terreno.

«Grimmjow!».

Il grido smozzicato lo raggiunge l’istante dopo che il Quincy ritira la sua arma e il cappuccio scivola all’indietro, buttato all’aria da una folata violenta, rivelando un ciuffo ribelle di azzurrissimi capelli. Grimmjow se lo gusta tutto fra la punta della lingua e il palato, prima di voltare il capo nella sua direzione, una mossa quasi suicida che rischia di offrire il fianco al nemico.

Un paio di occhi castani incontrano il suo sguardo, che si fa compiaciuto a mano a mano che la stessa consapevolezza si fa strada dentro entrambi: Grimmjow è lì, in piedi davanti a Ichigo e lui… lui può vederlo.

«Levati quell’espressione stupita dalla faccia, Shinigami».

Grimmjow sorride e il ghigno sul suo viso è talmente largo da andare da un orecchio all’altro.

«La battaglia è appena cominciata».

E non c’è cosa migliore di quello sguardo orgoglioso che finalmente _gli risponde_.

_You couldn’t find me anymore, even in my place_   
_Always stuck inside this moment_   
_I wonder how much longer you’ll love me? Until the last day_   
_I couldn’t fulfill your wishes, but don’t go_   
_Stay with me more and more_   
_**{Forbidden Love | U-KISS}** _


End file.
